The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS). In particular, it relates to travel time estimation in Intelligent Transportation Systems.
Over the last decade, there has been a push towards the development and deployment of Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) because of the many benefits that these systems can provide. Important components of ITS are Advanced Traveler Information Systems (ATIS) and Advanced Traffic Management Systems (ATMS). These systems aim to provide the users with pre-trip or en route travel information so that users can choose their transportation options in order to maximize their travel efficiency and guarantee optimum control strategy. One of the more useful dynamic data used by ATIS and ATMS applications is the link travel time, in particular for the DRGS (Dynamic Route Guidance Systems) case. Currently, many states provide the travelers with information of current roadway conditions such as speeds, travel times, occurrence of incidents, lane closures and such. These travel times can be provided to drivers using dynamic message signs, online, and via phone such as mobile phone (e.g., by dialing a 511 number).
However, current means to estimate a traveling time depend on a complex infrastructure that in some instances are challenged to provide a correct estimation.
Many cars and vehicles nowadays have a Bluetooth device on board. A Bluetooth device a device operates in a piconet network or a wireless personal area network (WPAN), and that transmits a wireless signal, such as a radio signal, over a limited distance that is usually intended for a corresponding device inside the vehicle, but that can be received and processed by a device external to the vehicle. The use of Bluetooth related wireless signals generated in accordance with a Bluetooth protocol on a vehicle can simplify and improve the estimation of a travel time without making substantial modifications to the road infrastructure.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and apparatus to process wireless signals generated by a device such as Bluetooth device on a vehicle to determine a travel time of the vehicle are required.